


Unfinished J2 Christmas AU

by thesaddestboner



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas, Christmas Party, M/M, Not!Fic, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: Jared wasgreatat throwing office Christmas parties.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally writing this for [**bertee**](http://bertee.livejournal.com/) for [](http://spn_j2_xmas.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_j2_xmas**](http://spn_j2_xmas.livejournal.com/) a million years ago but I couldn't finish it in time so I defaulted. Probably for good reason too, it's dumb.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Jared was _great_ at throwing office Christmas parties. The very best. Everyone usually just stood back and let him go to work, and they were - more often than not - rarely disappointed. 

Jared had no professional training, but somehow his decorations always looked perfect: his nativity scenes were always tastefully arranged, his garlands were always perfect, no needle out of place, and his Christmas trees were his crowning glory. No one could decorate a Christmas tree like Jared could.

 _This_ Christmas, however, was proving to be quite difficult. Every inch of the office was decorated in garlands, wreathes, lights, tinsel, and fake cotton snow; Jared had even hung a sprig of mistletoe over the elevator doors that led to the main office.

“What’s the matter?”

Jared turned from the mostly magnificent Christmas tree and appraised the owner of the voice. He didn’t recognize the guy. He was probably a temp or something. 

“Something’s off, with the tree,” he said, turning back and gesturing to it. The tree was wrapped in garlands and tinsel, and Jared had hung delicate glass ornaments on its branches with a careful, precise touch. It was truly a glorious sight to behold.

“Looks fine to me,” the guy said, taking a huge bite out of an apple.

Jared clasped his hands under his chin. “There’s something wrong with it . . . I just can’t figure out what it is.”

“You can’t see the forest for the trees,” the guy said, snorting at his lame joke.

“Funny . . . What’s your name?” Jared asked, prompting the guy.

“Jensen. I’m new here,” he said, holding out a hand. “Sales. Thirteenth floor.”

Jared accepted it and gave him a brisk handshake. “I’m Jared.”

“Oh, I know who you are,” Jensen said, slipping his hand away. “All everyone’s been talking about since I got here.” He nodded to Jared’s tree.

Jared glared hatefully at it. “Ought to throw it down the elevator shaft.”

“There’s nothing wrong with it, dude. Seriously, you just can’t see how good it looks ’cause you’re too - involved.” Jensen put a hand on Jared’s arm and pulled him back.

“This is the first tree that’s ever bothered me,” Jared said, shrugging Jensen’s hand away. “None of them have ever seemed so _off_ to me before. But this one . . .”

Jensen laughed, sounding indulgent. “You sound like you need a break.”

“I’ve been working on it since I got in this morning. Maybe you’re right,” Jared allowed, sighing unhappily. “It’s just unacceptable for me to put together a less than satisfactory office Christmas celebration.” Jared let Jensen lead him to the coffee machine.

Jensen poured himself a cup of coffe and flipped his tie over his shoulder. He cupped his hands around a chipped coffee mug that bore **WORLD’S #1 DAD** in faux-childish writing. “Have you given any thought to the office Secret Santa gift exchange?”

Jared let out a strangled, startled gasp and slapped a hand to his forehead. “I forgot all about it! I got so wrapped up in the stupid tree!” Jared could see it glowing - no, pulsing, like a living thing - over in the corner. The fucking tree was _mocking_ him. “The fucking tree is _mocking_ me.”

“You’re seriously _insane_ ,” Jensen said, taking a sip of his coffee.

“No, I’m just really stressed out right now.” Jared pressed his thumbs against his eyelids.

“Forget about the tree. It looks fine,” Jensen said.

Jared dropped his arms and tugged half-heartedly at the lapels of his suit coat. “It’s gonna drive me insane - but I bet that’s what it wants.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “I’m sure the tree really cares.”

Jared looked back at the bane of his existence, sitting proudly in its corner, and scowled, furrowing his brow. “I’m gonna turn you into fucking _kindling_.”

Jensen laid a hand on Jared’s shoulder. “Dude, stop talking to the tree.” Jensen dropped his hand and picked up his coffee mug. “You need to - destress.”

“How exactly do you suggest I destress? I have to finish the goddamn tree, and then I have to set up the _fucking Secret Santa exchange_.” Jensen winced and rubbed at his ear. Jared hadn’t meant to yell; huh, maybe he _did_ need to destress. He just wished he knew how.

“I got the perfect solution,” Jensen said, as if reading Jared’s mind.

Jared looked at him over his steaming mug of coffee and prompted him with a single raised eyebrow.

“Lunch,” Jensen said. “I’ll take you out to lunch. It’ll get your mind off everything.” He gestured to the tree.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
